DESCRIPTION, OVERALL (provided by applicant): This is an application for competitive renewal of a Program Project Grant that has been active for 39 years. It involves many investigators and many different projects, all relating to the improvement of the results of solid organ transplantation. The basic overall OBJECTIVES of this grant are to: A. isolate and analyze clinical problems in solid organ transplantation and precisely document clinical/laboratory correlations; B. organize clinical trials and experimental approaches based on available data to help solve clinical problems. Within these objectives, all projects on the current grant are organized into two specific AIMS: 1. To prevent organ destruction. This includes not only immunologic manipulations designed to prevent rejection and immunologic graft loss, but also those designed to prevent nonimmunologic graft loss, to prolong recipient survival, and to modify or control drug toxicity and recurrent disease. 2. To maximize rehabilitation. The focus here is on minimizing complications and maximizing quality of life.